Taken far from home
by Breezeflower
Summary: This story is about a young Mare that is taken by Humans, when she beleives there is no hope of getting out, Spirit shows up, and just might set all the horses free...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Laci's POV**_

I was born wild and free one spring morning. I am a beautiful paint horse, with warm brown eyes. The first horse I had seen was my mother and father. My mother whos name was Angel was a beautiful paint horse. My father on the other hand was leader of the herd. His name was Gabriel and he was jet black. They had warm smiles that made me smile. My mother then got up and walked away to graze. I tried to get up but I fell. I tried many more times until I manged to stumble over to her to suckle for the first time.

I grew very quickly, soon able to run up and down the meadow without falling flat on my face. I could run free and race the othe colts and fillies. I was free and that would never change. I ran freely down the meadow hills, but always returning to my mother in the end.

Soon winter came along. I had never seen this white stuff before and I became jumpy and excited. I had ran from the shelter of the trees into the white stuff. It was fun and smashed down under my hooves when I walked. but soon I froze as my hooves got very cold. I raced back to my mother and asked"What is that stuff Mother?"

"That is Snow, it is very cold, but you will get use to it, now come on I must show you how to find food in this type of weather"She Whinnied, then ran into the snow

I slowly follwed, my feet freezing as I walked.I raced to her side and watched as she dug through the snow to find a small patch of dead grass. I took a bite and stood back with disgust. This was not the sweet grass I had tasted in the spring. but it was all we had. I took another bite, trying to hold my breath while I swallowed. I looked up at the dark sky and sighed _this is going to be a long winter_ Then I looked back down at the ground and took another bite of the dead grass

The day I become 10 months old the snow began to melt. I jumped for joy and ran around in a circle but stopped when I heard Gabriel bellow in a voice I had only hear my mother do once. And that was when there was grave danger. I turned and ran with the herd, running in the back, while my mother and father where in the front. I bellowed when ropes were thrown around my neck and I was dragged back. Angel ran back to my but Gabriel stopped her "We will save our daughter one day"He whinnied gently

Angel whinnied in a sad tone and ran after Gabriel.

I watched as my family left me to save themselves. I bellowed again but it was no use. I looked up and saw the eagle I had become very fond of. I bellowed to him but he just gave me a grave look and flew away. The two-legs took me across deserts, canyons,forests, thunderstorms, then desert again. It seemed like ages before we made it to a huge door. The door opened and I saw many horses that seemed to be follwing the two-legs? It didnt seem at all like horses should act. The two legs tied me to a post and then another two-leg came with some scissors and cut my mane off and trimed my tail, then they nailed these metle things on my hooves. The worst part was when the two-leg came back with another metel thing that was red at the end. He stuck it on my back and then walked away. I whinnied in pain and jumped up, braking the ropes. I bucked around the clearing but had a rope thrown around my neck and tightened

I stopped and looked at the person who dared try to catch me. I turned and saw a human with a hat on and a different suit on. I snorted and bellowed in his face " Saddle this horse up, its time to brake her."He said, then walked away. A few another humans but me in this cage and then put a heavey saddle on my back. Then they put a thing around my face and shoved a metal thing in my month. Then one of the jumped on my back. I felt like I was going to fall to the ground, but my legs kept me up. They opened the gate and I bucked the man off. Acouple alother men did the same thing and so I did the same thing. But then the head man got on my back and I couldnt get him off

I stopped and my legs shook. He kciked my with his spurs and made me move around the ring. He had broke me.After going around the ring a few times he got off of me an handed my to a man who took off my halter,bridle and Saddle, then shoved me in a stable with other horses. I whinnied but nothing helped. I was stuck here and there was no way out.

The next morning I was taken out of the stable and had a bridle,halter,and saddle put back on me. Then a man got on my back and put me in a line. We began to march around and then a horse came crashing through the doors. He was a handsome stallion. He whinnied to me and I whinnied back, stopping and having the horse behind me bump into me. My rider kicked my with his spurs and I got back in line. By the looks of that horse, he was going to try to set us all free. I could tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was taken to a water container and tied to the post that was above it. I watched as the guy tried to cut his mane and tail. And I laughed for the first time on a long time when the stallion smashed the guys hand and kicked him in the butt. But the best part was when the guy tried to mark him with the USA sign. The Stallion had wiggled out of the sack is muzzle was in and knocked the guy out. The worst part came next.breaking him

The Stallion bucked off many people, so he was sentenced to the post in the middle of the correl for three days without water or food. On that very day a indain man was captured and had to be tied up

Three days later it was time for the head soldier to break the stallion. I watched as the man held on very tight and finally the stallion gave in a stopped. I lowered my head in sadness, this wasn't the stallion that was going to save them. suddenly he looked at me with pure hatred in his eyes. He began to buck again and then fell back words into the fence. She lead soldier grabbed a gun from soldier and was about to shot but the indain guy pushes it away from the stallion and jumped on top of the stallion. together they set us all free.We all ran out of the door, free amd wild once again.

I whinnied at the stallion before I raced off to find my herd and family.but before I knew it, more ropes. the indains this time. I sighed and followed then and then I was put into a paddock

2 months went by and I was a train indain horse. wild and free but I had to be riden and I had to come when they whistled. I heard the whistle of my owner Little Wind and I whinnied and raced for her. She had ropes around a stallion I had seen before. it was the stallion that had saved me. I whinnied and smiled at him"Whats your name?" I asked kindly

"Spirit"The stallion said.

I nodded and smiled before racing off with Little Wind on my back and Spirit on my side

_**Spirits POV**_

I was put into a pasture to rest for the night. I slept soundly and woke up the next mrning refreshed. I saw the beautiful mare I had run with the night before. She was grazing in the grass. I whinnied softly and nickered when she whinnied back. Then her human came and she began to play with her like she was one of our kind. I turned away in shock. soon Little Wind came into the paddock. She threw a blanket over my back and tried to get on me. And almost did, but i bucked her off. I ran around laughing to myself.

Little Wind got up and tried again, but I bellowed in her face. Laci got in my face a bellowed back as if the human was her filly _mares_ I sighed, then walked away.

Later that day Little Wind came back and tied a rope around my neck and Laci's "Maybe you can teach him som manners Laci"LittleWind said, then opened the paddock door and stuck out her hand. I was free. I raced off, Laci behind me. I ran for a while and then wanted to keep going to Laci stopped

"come were free!" Iwhinnied

"No, this is my home and you are staying here!"Laci whinnied back

I tried to drag her but she sat down. I stood still and watch her beautiful brown ayes as she walked around me.And then it happened. she pulled on the rope that was now around my feet and I fell. I looked at her and got up

I whiined and then said"Fine I will see your ways of life" Then I rolled my eyes as i followed her to her village


End file.
